Sonictopia
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: Zootopia, but with Sonic characters. enough said.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

A young Cream the Rabbit has just finished putting on her school play where she revealed to everyone that she wants to be a police officer, and is now happily skipping around the carnival grounds with her mother behind her.  
"Cream... Are... Are you sure you want to be a cop?" Vanilla asks her daughter in concern. "Of course mom, why wouldn't I be?" the young rabbit asks turning around skipping backwards giving her mother a weird look.  
"Um... well it's just that being a police officer is hard work, I mean surely you're afraid of failing at your duty right?" the grown bunny says shyly. "Well, yeah I guess..." Cream sighs looking at the ground.  
"You know there is a way you'll never fail?" Vanilla smiles lovingly. "Really? How?" the young eager rabbit questions curiously. "Well, if you never try new things you'll never fail at them." The young woman says trying to convince her daughter.  
"But... If you never try, you'll never know if you're any good at it." the young bunny says cheerfully resuming her hopping. "'Sigh' What I'm trying to say sweetie is that it's going to be impossible for you to be a cop, there's no such thing as a bunny cop we don't do that." the grown up sighs.

"Oh? Guess I'll just have to be the first then! I want to help make the world a better place mom!" the young rabbit girls says cheerfully more excited then ever.  
"Well... you now our family business helps makes the world a better place too, growing carrots for kids happy plates, nothing better then seeing a smile on someone's face after eating one of our carrots." Vanilla adds trying to dissuade her daughter from being a police officer.  
"Well, yeah, but I just don't really feel the carrot growing vibe you know?" the little girl replies with a shrug. "'Sigh' Why don't you go play with your friends dear, I need to sit down a bit." the fully grown bunny says sitting down sighing in defeat.  
"Okay mother." answers Cream with a little curtsey before scurrying off to find someone to play with. "I swear, ever since her father died it's been getting harder and harder to raise that girl." the distraught mother sighs shaking her head.  
While walking around the fair grounds, Cream comes across a young Chao being bullied by a big menacing fox kid. "Give me those tickets ya runt, before I spank your blue bottom." threatens the fox child. "Chao Chao Chao! (Help!)"

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Cream shouts throwing a rock at the fox boy. "Well, if it isn't the bunny cop wannabe." the fox snarls as they catch the rock in their paws before squeezing it to dust.  
"I'm not afraid of you, you bully!" the young girl cries shaking her fist. "This doesn't concern you "officer" I need these tickets so I can exchange them for a prize." the bully sneers saying the word officer in a mocking tone.  
"It does concern me when a crime's being committed, I'm charging you with assault." The young rabbit replies standing her ground. "Assault? Assault? I'll show you Assault!" The mean boy replies threateningly as they push Cream to the ground.  
Ignoring the pain, the young bunny instinctively gets up and punches the bully in the gut. "You don't know when to give up, do you?" the fox says pushing them back down even harder. "Oww..." Cream grasps her arm in pain.  
"Ahhh, forget you, I'm going to go bully that freak with two tails." the fox bully says storming off to bully a two tailed fox that walked by a few minutes ago seemingly forgetting about the tickets.

"Chao Chao Chao (Thanks for saving me miss)" the Chao says happily attending to the rabbit's wounds.  
"Heh, you're welcome." the bunny rabbit giggles. "Chao Chao (Do you think you can actually be a police officer?)" the little Chao asks out of curiosity.  
"Well, like that bully said, I don't know when to give up." Cream nods showing her determination. "Chao (I'm Cheese by the way.)" the young Chao replies with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you Cheese, I'm Cream, um... where's your parents by the way?" the bunny asks innocently "Chao Chao (I'm an orphan... I don't have a family...)" the blue creature frowns.  
"That's terrible! I have an idea, I'll talk to my mom and see if you can stay with us." Cream says with a sweet smile. And ever since that day, Cream and Cheese have never left each other's side.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

A couple of years have passed, and Cream and her partner Cheese are now attending the police training school.  
"Worthless meatbags, In order to be a cop you must be prepared for anything!" a rather large robot says marching along the line of students.  
"In order to pass this class you'll need to pass all obstacles before you, or face eradication." the robot known as Omega says calculatingly.  
"Sir yes sir!" the students reply standing up straight. Omega continues marching down the line but stops somewhat amused when they see the young rabbit and Chao.  
"Umm... is something wrong sir?" Cream answers sheepishly. "Sensors indicate the chance of you two passing this class is -.5, I suggest you turn around and go home." suggests the robot.

"Never!" Cream replies assertively stomping her foot. "Whatever, suit yourself meatbag." Omega says starting his built in timer signaling the trainees to go.  
"I'll show him, I'll ace this obstacle course!" the young bunny mutters to herself more determined then ever. First the students traverse a scorching desert during a sand storm.  
"Urgh... this wind is strong!" Cream says struggling as she walks through the desert using her hand to shield her eyes. "Chao Chao Chao (Try it like this.)" Cheese replies crawling through the sand with ease.  
Copying her best friend's movements, the girl makes a substantial amount of distance, when a strong gust of wind blows Cheese away. "Cheese!" Cream calls out in concern losing her focus as she's covered in sand.  
"And you pathetic fleshies are goners." Omega says triumphantly to the duo in a I told you so manner. "Grrr... We'll show him! What's the next obstacle?!" the little bunny says dusting herself off as she heads to her friend.

"Next you'll have to make it across her without falling in the mud like the meaty pigs you are." Omega says pointing to a large set of monkey bars over a large mud pit.  
"Too easy, we can just fly over that." the cream colored rabbit gloats. "No flying allowed!" the robot bellows shooting bullets at the duo's feet causing the two to do a dodging dance.  
About halfway through the course the poor rabbit's arms give out sending her plummeting into the mud while the Chao fails to even grab onto the first bar due to being too short.  
"You disgust me, You're not even worthy to be in the presence of the ultimate E-series robot!" Omega snides haughtily referring to himself disgusted by the duo's failures.  
Next the police trainees must scale an icy wall, however unfortunately for Cream and Cheese as they rush to the wall, they slip on the ice and slide into the freezing water failing to even come close to the wall.

For the final part of the training, the duo must defeat their teacher in battle.  
"We're not scared of you!" Cream shouts with a battle cry rushing toward Omega.  
The large machine points it's hand forward and launches a missile in the bunny's direction.  
Upon seeing the missile the rabbit's eyes widen and her ears droop as the projectile harmlessly flies over her long ears that had moved out of the way just in time.  
"Chao Chao! (Yes we are! Yes we are!)" cries the short blue creature as he and his friend flee from battle with their lives. "I told you, your efforts are futile." Omega mocks finding the duo again.

"Maybe so, but we're never going to stop trying!" Cream says shaking her fist. "Chao (Yeah!) Cheese bellows cheerfully.  
"Your actions are illogical, why keep trying to attempt something that was never meant to be?" the mechanical robot asks in confusion before walking away.  
"We'll never give up! And we will achieve our goal! Come on Cheese time for some training!" the young girl calls punching the sky before turning toward her blue friend.  
After an intense training regime, the two best friends are ready to try their hand at the course again. After successfully traversing the desert, the rabbit sees Cheese struggling to reach the bars.  
"There you go pal." Cream giggles as she caringly gives the Chao a boost. "Chao Chao Chao (Thanks pal.)" Cheese grins scaling the monkey bars followed by his partner.

After clearing the ice wall challenge, our heroes are once again face to face with Omega.  
"Your puny insects have had a major luck streak, data can not be verified. Your luck ends now." claims the invincible robot.  
"Bring it!" Cream taunts ready for battle. Once again the robot fires a missile which the duo promptly dodge.  
After dodging a barrage of missiles, Cheese manages to harmlessly catch one of the projectiles without it going off.  
"Chao Chao! (Cream! Catch!" Cheese blares throwing the inactive shell toward the bunny who swiftly kicks it back at the bulky robot.

"Crud..." Omega curses as he's blown up with his own bullet. "We did it, we won!" Cream pants from exhaustion.  
"Does not compute, does not compute, collected data illogical." Omega cries in confusion on how his data lied to him.  
A couple of days later and the young rabbit and Chao are on the podium accepting their graduation certificates.  
"As proud mayor of our fair city, I'm proud to announce our very first bunny cop, Cream the Rabbit and her partner Cheese the Chao." declares a young boy in a red and white shirt.  
"Thank you mister mayor." Cream says sweetly with a polite curtsy as she takes her diploma and waves to her mother who responds with a smile.  
"Now, assistant mayor Robotnik, their badges if you will?" the mayor known as Christopher Thorndyke says turning toward his assistant.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" says a rather large and obese man shaped like an egg wearing red putting the badges on the duo.  
"We won't let you down sirs!" Cream cheers with a smile high fiving her best friend.  
"Heh heh heh... It's a proud day for us nobodies indeed..." the mayor's assistant Dr. Ivo Robotnik chuckles evilly slinking away into the shadows unnoticed as the mayor, Chris takes a picture with the new police recruits.


End file.
